I guess I never really knew the real Captain Hook
by FAJones
Summary: Tink's eyes primed with tears as she pressed at the cut on his side, her hands covered in blood. And it was those tears that told Emma the hard truth. The man hadn't survived. And she knew then, Hook was going to die. Set in-between 3x07 and 3X08. Maybe slight AU. Captain Swan, Hook/Milah, Killian/Liam


Set inbetween 3x07 and 3x08, I own nothing. P.s my first Ouat fic

* * *

It was nightfall again, in all reality Emma had lost count of how many days they had been in Neverland; five day, five weeks, she could barely tell. That's the thing about Neverland, time is distorted. She won't get any older but each day still passes before her, time moving so slowly that she forgets it's moving at all.

The camp had been quiet for a while, her mom and dad sat opposite her, warming their hands in the fire. She was glad that they'd had sorted things out, well, at least put them to bed until they find Henry. But it hurt, knowing that her parents, the parents she had finally found and was starting to slowly let in would be left on this island, never to see them again. All she could do at the moment was push the thoughts back, keep herself from letting the daunting reality set in. She had only just got her parents and knowing she would lose them was going to break her.

Neal sat on the opposite side of the camp, holding the coconut with Pan's shadow tightly in his hands. He had been stealing glances at her since they got back from Dark Hollow and he was smart enough to stay away from Emma after the stunt he and Hook pulled today. In all honesty Emma was furious, and he knew it. Children, that is all she could say, they acted like children fighting over a toy. And she had told them outright the truth, the only person she cares about at the moment is her son, getting her son back was her _only _priority. Not being top prize in a game of "who can use the bloody lighter".

She lay back against the tree behind her, today's events taking toil on her. She would never admit it to her family, but she was tired, so utterly exhausted that the only thing stopping her from sleeping for two weeks straight is Henry. Henry, her son, the son she didn't think she'd ever see again up until months ago. They, okay, weren't exactly in the best place in their relationship but she loved the boy more than anything in her entire life. All she wanted was him back, back in her arms and his bed in Storybrooke. All Emma Swan wanted was to go home.

That was when they heard it.

"HELP! BAELFIRE, HELP!"

Neal, Emma and her parents followed the cries of the fairy, rushing through the jungle to some unknown trouble. But what they saw, well, none of them expected it.

Lay on the floor of the jungle, an arrow pierced in his side. Hook, it was Hook.

"What happened?" David demanded, as Mary Margret crouched beside Hook.

"I...I don't know!" Tink exclaimed, "one minute we were walking back to the camp and the next...LOST BOYS! They ambushed us, it, it was so quick I can-" She stopped, burying her face in her hands, "he took the arrow." she finished quietly, more to herself than to the others.

Emma who had remained silent until now, moved forward a few steps, her gaze still locked on the fallen pirate, "He what?"

"Hook, he pushed me out of the way of the arrow but he, he got hit"

Mary Margret still sat beside Hook, was now removing his leather coat and vest, careful to avoid moving the arrow any further into his side. It was only then that the group grew fully aware of the severity of the situation.

Hook's side had now taken the shade of dark blue, with blood falling from the wound. His body was covered in sweat, as though taken by a fever, but his skin was cold. Emma moved closer to Hook again. She was transfixed, watching the fall and rise of his chest, the slight flicker of his eyelids as she tried to get a head on the situation. It was only then that she realised it was poison, that the arrow was poisoned.

"Dream shade" She gasped quietly.

Hook, who was probably the reason her family has managed to stay together on this island. Hook who was helping her get her son back, was going to die. She could see it. The wound, the reaction, it was killing him.

"No, no, no, no, no" Tink uttered frantically, as she moved to his other side grasped the arrow with both hands and pulled it straight out of the pirates skin.

"Tink! What the hell are you doing?" Neal shouted, as the pirate's scream pierced through the silent night.

"It's not...it's not...it's not Dream shade" Tink stuttered, kneeling next to Mary Margret and pushing her hands to the wound, "last time Hook was here, Pan, he shot one of Hook's men and we, well we all assumed it was Dreamshade so we took him back to the Jolly Roger to wait for him to pass," the words tumbled from her mouth, "but it wasn't the same. Both me and Hook have seen what the poison does, it drains you, until it reaches your heart and you die. Plain and simple, but this time, he started screaming and talking to people who weren't there like he was in some sort of hallucination. It went on for hours and hours until eventually it just stopped." She finally took a breath, leaning her head on Hook's chest.

"What, what happened, the guy he just lived?" David asked. Tink's head shifted before looking at Emma. Emma hadn't really considered how much Hook and the fairy knew each other, in the stories back home they were enemies and Hook was the big bad villain not Pan. They seemed close, not friends but not just allies. Her eyes primed with tears as she pressed at the cut on his side, her hands covered in blood. And it was those tears that told Emma the hard truth. The man hadn't survived. And she knew then, Hook was going to die.

"NO!" Emma shouted, "no, he is not going to die, we are not going to let him die." She looked at her family surrounding her, they had come here to save her son, and in the process she had almost definitely lost her parents, she refused to go home without other person. "David, Neal, take Hook back to camp, we are not losing another person. He has helped us _all_ in one way or another here and now, now we're going to help him"


End file.
